Merry Bondage
by Yaoi.Loving.Jew
Summary: Just a little winter fanfiction I wrote for my friend. Not really any plot. Sorry. But Bobby gets a sexy blow job if that makes it any better. Slash BobbyJohn. Or IcemanPyro... whatever...


**Hey. This was a Christmas present for my friend, EnergeticSquirrel. I'm actually not to into this pairing, but I've seen the movie's. I rated this M because, even though there's no lemon, there's a blow job and I really thought rating it T might be pushing it a little...**

**Our other friend helped me with the title because the other one was lame.**

**Enjoy!!! **

* * *

Merry Bondage

* * *

"Bobby…" John moaned. 

"Hmm?" Bobby smiled as if he didn't already know what he was doing. He saw John frown and his smile dropped. "What?" he asked more seriously, directing his boyfriend's chin up with his hand.

"You're way too cold." John said. "I'm shivering." Indeed he was. Bobby let go of other and watched as he dove under his beds warm blankets. Bobby smiled again. Of course being a pyro, John hated the cold. But the blonde hated the warmth. He figured it had to do with their mutant powers.

Bobby sauntered over to John's bed and kneeled next to it, brushing his hand over John's hair that poked out from the covers.

"So you leave our wonderful make-out session to come get warm?" Bobby laughed. "I probably could have helped with that."

John finally poked his whole head out and looked at Bobby. "No, you couldn't, Mr. Iceman."

Bobby laughed again. He stared at John for a little while longer.

"What?!" The pyro asked. "Why are you staring?!"

"I love you, John." Bobby said playing with more of the beautiful brown hair and kissing his boyfriends forehead.

"I know, you've told me before." John frowned again. "But why are you staring at me?" Bobby sighed. John was probably never going to understand Bobby's way of showing his love.

"Just because I can." Bobby smiled, then stood up. "I'm going to go to the kitchen. You want anything?"

"I'll come with you." John heaved himself out of his warm bed and picked up a sweater and pulled it over his head. But the back was being really annoying and wouldn't come down.

"Uhh… Bobby?" John whispered. "Can I have some help?" He felt the others pull down the sweater slowly, making his back feel more comfortable. "Thanks."

As he turned around he was met in a crashing kiss. Bobby slid his tongue over the others lips as he entrapped John's warm body with his cold hands.

John pulled his head away and noticed his breath was icy. He smirked before kissing the brunette's cheek.

The two walked hand in hand to the kitchen. It was somewhere around 2 in the morning so they weren't worried about anyone seeing them. Besides most of the students had gone home for the holidays.

Bobby opened the cold refrigerator and took out two cokes.

"Do you want ice in your?" Bobby asked as he created two blocks of ice from the moisture in the air for his own drink.

"Is that a joke?" John asked in return. He took a sip from his can and turned out of the kitchen, walking back to the bedroom. Bobby ran after him, careful not to spill his drink.

* * *

Back in the room, the boys were engaged in yet another kissing session. They were sitting on Bobby's bed, John trying to gain some dominance over Bobby. John kissed the cute boys neck, earning a moan. He moved down to Bobby's chest and stomach, sucking and kissing, which earned him a low groan, arousing him.

John moved himself to the floor so he was kneeling in front of Bobby's crotch area. He unbuckled Bobby's pants and opened the zipper.

"What're you…" Bobby panted.

"Just watch." John answered. He exposed the flesh and ran a finger up and down causing the older teen to shiver and grow harder. He smirked.

The pyro reached over to the night stand and pulled out a peace of cold ice from Bobby's glass. He placed it in the corner of his mouth as he swooped down to breath on Bobby's erection. Bobby shivered again.

Finally he enclosed Bobby in his mouth, making sure the ice rubbed against him. This had better be worth it, because John's mouth was freezing. But it was for Bobby, he remembered as the brunette whispered his name in ecstasy. John flicked his tongue out to the tip where he licked off the pre-cum, giving Bobby another reason to moan.

Bobby brushed John's hair with his fingers like he'd done earlier, only this time he was trying to contain himself and hold out for as long as possible. The conflicting temperatures coming from John's mouth were almost enough for him to cum completely. Bobby was enjoying this so much, and wanted it to last for as long as possible.

"John…I'm…" Bobby tried to say as John sucked. It was only a few seconds longer before he finally came into his boyfriend's mouth. John swallowed the bitter liquid before kissing Bobby on the mouth, causing the other to fall back onto the bed.

[Lemon here. Leaving it up to your imagination of how they do it. Make John take it while he's above Bobby or have Bobby flip them over and… you know...

Sighing as he held John against him, Bobby whispered, "I'm really am in love with everything about you, John." He snuggled net to John closer before falling asleep.

* * *

"Ahh Bobby!" John tried to get out of the embarrassing position he was in as Bobby carried him bridal style down the halls of the mansion. "Dude. Put me down." He frowned when he felt them exit into the cold snowy night.

Bobby was just walking around with this big fucking grin on his face like everything was perfect and peachy. The bastard enjoyed the cold, and enjoyed including others in his ideas of fun.

Bobby carried John through the garden a little more before setting him down on the bench after clearing the snow.

"Jesus Christ, it's fucking cold Bobby." John swore as he shivered and rocked from where he sat.

"Merry Christmas." Bobby motioned towards the fountain. John raised an eyebrow at him and peeked around him to look. The fountain was frozen over.

"Merry Christmas my ass." John frowned some more as Bobby chuckled.

"Give me your feet." Bobby smiled secretly. Too cold to argue, John complied. After Bobby held them for a while John felt an extra weight on his shoes. He looked down and saw they had skates attached. He reached out to touch them before pulling back. They were cold and obviously made of ice.

John looked down at Bobby's shoes and noticed they were the same. The brunette just stood there, grinning like the idiot he was, holding out his hand to the pyro.

"Com' on!" He said, waiting.

John didn't move.

"Com' on!' He repeated. "It'll be fun…"

John stayed where he was, staring at that hand.

"John." Bobby bent down to grab his face. "Please."

John sighed, grabbing his boyfriend's arm for support. "Fine." He said reluctantly. Bobby helped lead him over and step onto the frozen water.

"Are you sure it's good?" John asked Bobby as he led him across the ice.

"Umm- hmm." Bobby answered pulling John closer to him. "You don't have to be scarred."

Bobby held John the whole time because John, being a pyro, never wanted to learn so he was a little afraid of falling. Occasionally, Bobby would place a kiss with his chaste lips n the other's neck, causing him to shiver.

"Bobby, I'm really cold now." John said through blue lips. "We've been out for a half hour. Can we go back inside?"

Nodding, Bobby helped John off the fountain and into the snow, John breaking the ice off his shoes. Bobby did the same.

John, deciding to be a little daring, picked up some snow and rounded it into a sphere.

"Hey Bobby!" Bobby turned around and was hit perfectly in the face with snowball. He just laughed at his John's suddenly audacious attitude.

* * *

When they entered the room, John started stripping off his clothes.

"I'm going to take the first shower." He shivered because his body temperature was much lower than normal.

"I could join you." Bobby purred, embracing John from behind. John smirked.

"If you want." There was a suggestive tone in his voice. Breaking away, he squeezed Bobby's hand momentarily, and hurried to the bathroom. The first thing he did was turn the water temperature up to boiling. _Let's see how Bobby likes that…_

Then he hopped into the shower, forgetting everything as the wonderful water cascaded over his body. That was, until a voice brought him back.

"John, I can feel that water is way too hot for me." Bobby said. "If you want me to get in there, it needs to be a little colder." John peeked out the shower curtain.

"No. You dragged me out into the snow so you deserve to it."

"Then I'm not getting in."

"Fine." If John could have slammed the curtain he would. He heard Bobby sigh the some rustling of clothing, then felt a draft as the curtain opened. John turned away before Bobby could see his face. "I don't want to talk to you."

"Why not, Johnny?" He felt Bobby drawing circle's over his back and wrapping an around his waist.

"Because." John tried to unnoticeably wiggle out of his grasp. "You're unfair. You drag me out into the cold against my will, and then you won't even get into a warm shower with me."

"But I did." Bobby whispered into his ear. He tugged John closer against his body and ran his hands over his chest. He rested his head on the John's shoulder. John leaned back into him. "God, this water is going to burn off my skin."

"Sorry." John reached forward to adjust the knob to a warm temperature.

"No, you're right." Bobby confessed. "I'm sorry. I was being unfair." John finally faced Bobby. His boyfriend looked flushed from the water. He pecked him on the lips then buried his head in Bobby's chest.

Bobby lifted up his face so their eyes met and kissed him hard. The pyro moaned and Iceman nipped his bottom lip. John felt his boyfriend's tongue slip into his mouth and he sucked on it, causing him to shiver and pull away.

He pressed their foreheads together and stared deep into John's eyes. "I love you."

"I know." John really meant that. Even though he wasn't ready to say it, he knew in his heart, that he loved Bobby too.

* * *

**Please review and tell me how it was. I know it was short and I'm sorry! Sorry for any grammatical errors too! Have Happy Holidays! **


End file.
